


Sticky Situation

by squireofgeekdom



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anode flirting with her wife in ridiculous situations, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squireofgeekdom/pseuds/squireofgeekdom
Summary: Over the many years they’ve worked together since they’ve become conjunx endura, Lug and Anode have become a skilled, efficient team, with years of experience and expertise - at least, that’s how they advertise.They’ll get the goods, come hell or high water - and their ship has the dents and burns to prove both of those. Regardless of the sticky situation, they’ll get out of it, no matter what.Even when the stickiness of the situation is, say, more than a bit literal.
Relationships: Anode/Lug (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> A fic for Lugnode Week!  
Also, finally filling a prompt for Bex, for "anode and lug w/ “Are you really flirting with me right now?”/“Remind me to kill you later.” or “That’s a good look for you.”)"

Over the many years they’ve worked together since they’ve become conjunx endura, Lug and Anode have become a skilled, efficient team, with years of experience and expertise - at least, that’s how they advertise. 

They’ll get the goods, come hell or high water - and their ship has the dents and burns to prove both of those. Regardless of the sticky situation, they’ll get out of it, no matter what.

Even when the stickiness of the situation is, say, more than a bit  _ literal. _

Even when, say, getting the goods involves going to the notorious clay flats outside of Tho-Mag, and getting close to the alarmingly large wild Okrejs that lived there. 

Even when the Okrejs are known for churning up the clay flats into a dense and malodorous mud, say, one that is notoriously difficult and time consuming to get off. 

Even when the good in question has several other people after it, say, a dangerous, highly armed squad of angry Tabanats. 

Even when the resulting shootout alarms, not one, but a whole  _ herd  _ of Okrejs, whose panicked flight flings mud  _ all  _ over the shorter member of the duo, the one who can’t  _ fly  _ on her own, which  _ does  _ make it a bit harder to get out of the way of  _ a literal stampede. _

For example.

Finally safely back inside their ship with the goods, Anode finally lets out a breath and laughs.

“What’s so funny?” 

Lug is  _ not  _ amused. Anode grins, looking Lug up and down. “That’s a good look for you.”

Lug stares up at Anode, mud dripping off her. “Are you really flirting with me right now?”

Anode just grins wider.

Lug sighs. “Remind me to kill you later.”

“You looove me,” Anode sing-songs.

“I’ll love you more when you help me get this off.” Lug says, shaking her hand until she successfully flings some of the mud off of her fingers.

“Careful, don’t get any of that on the goods.”

Lug glares at her. “If you want me to get this off without getting it all over the rest of the ship, you’re going to have to carry me to the wash racks.”

“Orrrr I could just look at you,” Anode smirks.

“Until this stuff solidifies and I’m a  _ statue  _ here,” Lug says, “real great plan.”

“They could put you in an art museum.” 

Lug snorts.

“And then I’d have to steal you back.” Anode finishes, which earns her a tiny smile. “Hey, if you want me to carry you to the washracks,  _ I’ll  _ get that stuff all over me.”

“The sacrifices you have to make for your wife.”

“If you wanted to mud wrestle, you could have just asked…”

Lug pokes one of her still-mud covered fingers into Anode’s chest. “I’ll show you mud wrestling,” she says, smearing the mud onto her conjunx, “in. the. washracks.”

Laughing, Anode picks Lug up and braves the mud to kiss her. “Of course, love.”


End file.
